First consider the expression for: Take the product of $-7$ and $x$ and add $4$. Now select the answer that matches the following: The sum of $3$ and the product of $5$ and that expression.
Answer: Let's break this problem into smaller and easier pieces. What is the product of $-7$ and $x$ $-7 \times x = \color{orange}{-7x}$ What does adding $4$ to $-7x$ do? $-7x$ $ + 4$ What is the quantity of $5$ times that expression $5 \times (-7x + 4) = \color{orange}{5(-7x+4)}$ What is the sum of $3$ and $\color{orange}{5(-7x+4)}$ $5(-7x+4)$ $ + 3$ So the entire expression we're considering can be written as $5(-7x+4)+3$.